masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation Field
Annihilation Field is a biotic power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Annihilation Field Spin this fiery effect around you to burn nearby enemies. When active, the field can be recast to blast a short-range area and to detonate combos. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 100 *'Duration:' 45 sec *'Radius:' 4 m *'Blast Damage:' 500 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 100 *'Duration:' 45 sec *'Radius:' 4 m *'Blast Damage:' 500 Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 120 *'Duration:' 45 sec *'Radius:' 4 m *'Blast Damage:' 600 Rank 4: Damage/Impact Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 150 *'Duration:' 45 sec *'Radius:' 4 m *'Blast Damage:' 750 Impact Radius Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 120 *'Duration:' 45 sec *'Radius:' 5.20 m *'Blast Damage:' 600 Rank 5: Damage Taken/Movement Speed Damage Taken Targets caught in the field take 15% additional damage from all sources. Movement Speed Increase movement speed by 20% while active. Rank 6: Damage/Drain Damage Increase damage by 65%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 200 (Damage), 170 (Impact Radius) *'Duration:' 45 sec *'Radius:' 4 m (Damage), 5.20 m (Impact Radius) *'Blast Damage:' 1000 (Damage), 850 (Impact Radius) Drain Increase duration by 100%. Drain 100% of the damage done to enemy shields/barriers to restore your own shields. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage Per Second:' 150 (Damage), 120 (Impact Radius) *'Duration:' 90 sec *'Radius:' 4 m (Damage), 5.20 m (Impact Radius) *'Blast Damage:' 750 (Damage), 600 (Impact Radius) Player Notes Annihilation Field deals 1.5x damage to armor and barriers.http://forum.bioware.com/topic/277136-gameplay-data-and-mechanics/?p=11863319 ;Mechanics *Blast damage from detonating the field will go through walls and cover. If the player is behind walls or cover, and detonates the field, any nearby enemies within the blast zone will be affected by the blast. *Annihilation Field persists even if a character is downed, allowing it to damage or even kill nearby enemies. *Only enemies within the radius of effect are primed for a Biotic Explosion; thus, if you move too far away from the enemy, the priming effect (indicated by a purple bolt) is lost. **It is possible to repeatedly walk back and forth near enemies to re-prime them quickly for numerous explosions. **The Rank 4 "Impact Radius" evolution creates a small but noticeable increase in the range at which the priming effect becomes active, as well as how far away from the enemy you must move for the effect to wear off. The priming range starts at roughly "handshake distance," and with the radius evolution, it is increased to a couple of meters. *With the Rank 6 "Drain" evolution, detonating Biotic Explosions on primed targets will restore your barrier for the full damage of the explosion. In some cases, this can bring back your barriers immediately. *Unprotected organics affected by the field may panic, which can essentially make the user impervious to Husk attacks. ;Strategies *Annihilation Field is one of only 3 powers that can set up and detonate Biotic Explosions on any enemy at any time. This makes it very useful in a biotics-heavy party. *Since it does damage automatically and auto-targets once the foe is in range, Annihilation Field can be a very effective deterrent towards Swarmers. *Enemies that inflict a post-mortem explosion, such as Possessed Abominations and Seeker Plagues, should be taken out with extreme caution when you are engaged in close-quarter combat, since Annihilation Field's damage-over-time effect may kill them unexpectedly within a lethal distance. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' N7 Fury Adept, Asari Valkyrie Sentinel References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Powers Category:Biotics